


You're the One I Want

by Moonlightsbeam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Nooks, Red Romance, Smut, Tentabulges, Xeno, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsbeam/pseuds/Moonlightsbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sentimental talk with his dancestor, Karkat can't seem to shake off these new feelings he's been having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, ahhh im sorry if this is bad.

You kept thinking about that conversation you had a couple of days ago. You were having one of your days. You were sulking alone in one of the rooms in the dream bubble. You began thinking about how much you _hated_ yourself and how you assumed you were just a _joke_ of nature.  
Kankri had come walking by (being the nosy fuck that he was) and had seen you crying alone. He attempted to cheer you up. 

“Karkat?…” he hesitated. 

You didn’t look up at all, you just kept your head buried into your knees. You wished he would leave you alone. “If there’s something the matter, I should hope I could be of some assistance as to help you.”

“I’m fine.” You breathe into your knee caps. You really didn’t feel like talking. 

“You don’t look fine.” 

You figured you should really be annoyed but there was a tone in his voice that was strangely comforting, like he was actually genuinely concerned or something. You hesitated for a second before answering. “Why? Why me? Why am I such a freak!?” You later decide that that outburst could have been handled better. 

Kankri attempted to curl his lips into a reassuring smile. 

“Karkat,” he started, drawing in a breath. “I know in the culture that you grew up in it is hard to see your um, “situation” in a positive light. And I can understand why you would be feeling this way.’ You raised your head and looked up at him. “But you shouldn’t think of it in a negative way like this. Instead of considering yourself a “freak” (trigger warning on that word obviously) you should refer to yourself as special.”While saying that he carefully wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You shivered a bit at the sudden contact.

Okay. Kankri was actually not being a self-centered prick for once. He actually seemed like he seriously cared about your current emotional state. Maybe he was sick or something. But it felt nice, nice to know that someone cared.

 

Well now you are back in the dream bubble.

You sit down on the sand near the beach. You sit and ponder your feelings. 

‘What is this that I’m feeling? How can I have these sort of feelings for _that_ guy? But there was just something about Kankri that made you feel all fuzzy on the inside. And you’ve made your decision.

You _have_ to tell him how you feel. 

You are just staring into the waves and sort of space out for a bit when you see Kankri walking behind you and feel your palms get sweaty and your heart start to race. He always seems to come out of nowhere and you’re not ready to see him again so soon.  
‘Ahh, there he is.’ He’s so gorgeous with his slightly wavy tousled hair and those luscious looking lips. I wonder what they would feel like sliding across my bulge… no, stop Karkat.

Why are you thinking of stuff like this? He’s your dancestor, pretty much another doomed timeline version of yourself. That’s just wrong. 

Your breath hitches in your chest when he looks at you with those vacant white eyes of his.  
Kankri stops walking when he sees you.

“Oh, hello Karkat. I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

You get to your feet slowly.

“Hey Kankri. You’re actually the troll I’ve been needing to see.”

You can feel your cheeks turning that disgusting red color that you hate so much, but you can’t help but do it.  
Oh god, are you really going to go through with this? 

“Oh? Well if there’s something you wish to speak with me about then by all means please go on ahead.

“Kankri,” you gulp, starting to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all, but you sure can’t turn back now. 

“listen, I’ve been feeling this sort of way for a while now. I’ve been having red feelings for you. And…I _want_ you. I know I’m a sick fuck, just… ugh.”

Kankri stands there shocked. There is an awkward silence between the two of you and every frantic heartbeat of yours seems so loud you wonder if he can hear it himself. His normally composed disposition was debased. 

“I see.” Kankri finally manages to say.  
His silence is making you extremely uncomfortable. He normally doesn’t know when to put a sock in it.

You finally decide you can’t take the awkwardness anymore and without thinking you’re taking his bottom lip in your mouth, sucking on it needily, tasting skin and bitter saliva. Oh god, it feels _so_ good. Kankri jumps a little in surprise, obviously not expecting you to do this.  
You grab him forcefully by his hair and shove him against the wall thrusting your tongue down his throat.

You roll your tongue against the slightly taller troll’s. God, it feels so _wrong_ , but so _right._ You dig your nails into Kankri’s back and and the slightly taller troll keens in anticipation. You intertwine your fingers in Kankri’s hair begin to give him soft kisses and sucks on his neck. The sweet trilling sounds his making from the contact is turning you on terribly. You then attempt to undo his belt. You feel Kankri shudder and it brings you out of your reverie. 

“Karkat…” He breathes. 

You pull back suddenly. “You’re celibate. I know.” You sigh helplessly. Kankri looks down at his feet.  
“Actually I uh, have a confession to make. You look at him curiously. “I’m not…really celibate.” You blink at his words. “You’re not?” Kankri hesitates a bit before speaking again. “No…”

His voice trails off and you can tell he’s sincere. “I just said that to protect myself from getting hurt, because I thought no one would ever want me. I had to have something to hide behind. A cowardly reason I know.” You are speechless. This is just too much for you to take in. Your usually cocky, pretentious dancestor seems so…vulnerable. “It’s okay.” You say reassuringly. You pull your dancestor close and nibble on his earlobe, snaking a hand up his sweater. Kankri is sending no signs that show he wants you to stop so you keep on. You run your hands over his chest, his muscles. The muscles not super defined but still nice. 

You slowly and carefully slide his sweater over the older trolls head and toss it aside not really caring to get it all sandy. You have better things on your mind. Before you know it you are both stripped of your clothes and pressing against each other lying on the sand. The sand is rather gritty feeling, but it isn’t too bad. It won’t stop you from getting your nut off. ‘Good thing it’s getting dark’ you think, hoping no one will see you two even if the thought of that is actually turning you on even more. You roll on top of him clashing your mouth with his sloppily. And it’s all teeth and tongue and you’re licking at his tongue, lapping up his taste. You hear him whimpering underneath and you feel a wave of pleasure hit you as he rolls his hips up against yours. 

“Fuck.” You cuss. You grab his hips and squeeze them feeling his bulge becoming unsheathed against you. You are starting to feel really fucking needy when you shower him with kisses all the way down his body to his nook, leaving him a writhing mess of a troll. When you get to his nook you press a few kisses in between the folds and he lets out a needy sound. Teasing him, you insert your tongue in just a little bit and lick around, never driving it too deep. He grabs a hold of your head trying to push your tongue farther into his nook, but you never give him the satisfaction of it.  
He groans from the teasing. You can tell he wants it bad. After you decide he’s had enough you thrust your tongue deep inside his nook lapping at him. He tastes like you, but it’s not so weird as it is _hot_ because you on occasion find yourself tasting your own fluids…and really enjoying them.

He’s moaning underneath you with gratification and you find yourself getting lost in the moment. Eyes half lidded, you find your hand down your pants rubbing your own hard erection. He’s been holding your head at his crotch for a while now and its getting kind of annoying now and you need to come up for air so you grab his hand and yank it off your head pulling a bit of your hair out. 

You’re way too aroused to care though. 

You just want to fuck your dancestor senseless. You kiss his delicate lips once more for reassurance. “You ready?” He nods, looking just as eager but also mixed with nerves. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” When you have positioned yourself correctly over his hips you slide your bulge against his nook and he lets out another whimper. God, you wish he will never stop making those noises because they are driving you _crazy_. 

You thrust in him and _god_ it feels so good that you find yourself letting out an embarrassing moan. Your claws scratch down his back and he growls into your ear, hungry, for you, for more.  
“Move with me.” You coo, and his body matches the rhythm of yours. You’re thrusting back and forth and with every thrust you feel the heat of orgasm building up in your lower abdomen and it has you cursing.

 

Ahhh oh fuck fuck oh god, fuuuuuck…

 

Oh fuck you’re gonna lose it and suddenly your world is white and you’re seeing stars and you wish this moment would last forever. You stroke Kankri’s bulge until he erupts shortly after you candy red genetic material stains the sand. You snuggle up into the crook of his neck breathing in his sweet scent. He’s running his hands through your hair now and you’re purring, content. You lay on top of him now and close your eyes. Relaxation is holding you in its tender grasp. It’s a good feeling. 

“Karkat.” You hear him say your name softly after a while.

“Hmm?” You murmur. You’re too comfortable right now to really form words. 

“I feel the same about you.” You hear those words leave his lips as you drift off into a serene, perfect sleep.


End file.
